


Rise Of Farfalla: The Next Generation

by RaeOfSunshine738



Series: Second Time Around [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Bee Miraculous, Dragon Miraculous, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fox Miraculous, Friendship, Gen, Horse Miraculous, Ladybug Miraculous, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Nathalie Sancoeur, Mom Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mouse Miraculous, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Nooroo Needs a Hug (Miraculous Ladybug), Rabbit Miraculous, Save Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug), Snake Miraculous, Some Humor, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tiger Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine738/pseuds/RaeOfSunshine738
Summary: Paris has been safe for many years now, but danger and trouble are just starting to rise again. As Farfalla and Paonne begin using their power for the force of darkness, Emma Agreste and her best friends, the quirky and clever Camille and the diligent and focused Lyra work together as Ladybug, Vixen, and Serpentine to protect their homes, with help along the way from friends Lapine, Honeybee, Dragonne, Coursiere, Tigresse, and Mousette.





	Rise Of Farfalla: The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to BenRG for the villain used. I did put a couple quirks on it, however, just so others won't be confused.

"This parade's epic!" Camille whisper-exclaimed in Emma's ear as the two girls stood together side-by-side, her using her smartphone to tape footage of the wondrous festivity on camera for her to keep forever. "Don't you girls think the same."

"Definitely," Lyra nodded, an amazed smile on her face. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah," Emma sighed in agreement, dazed and distracted from the giant blown up floating balloons ahead of her. "It truly is amazing."

And that was when it all happened, too quick for Emma to even understand how it did.

"I-It's an akuma!" she heard Luka call out in fear, her turning to see Lyra take immediate action by guiding her family to safety. She really was one of the bravest people Emma knew.

The next thing she knew, her body froze up entirely, and Emma found herself standing all alone, none of her family or friends around to help her be guided away to safety. She could only blame herself for not moving fast enough.

As the screams or 'Akuma!' and the panicking crowds surged back and forward, Emma found herself hiding behind a partially-damaged statue. Where was Camille? Where were Lyra, Astrid and the others? What about Sadie? The poor girl would be pulverized by this stampeding mob!

Taking a few deep breaths in and out, Emma's heart pounded at all of the chaos and loud noise surrounding her.

"Lyra! Camille! Astrid?" she called out for her friends' names multiple times again after the first, but all that she got as a response was nothing but the cries of citizens. "Ella, Noelle, Stella, June, Sadie? Is anyone out there?" the next time, her voice grew more shrill and whimpering with her inner fear, and she began to slowly make a run for the local boutique to hide, pushing her way through the screaming, crying, trembling civilians. But that plan failed, as she felt a hand tug on her wrist and bring her back, her stumbling as she struggled to catch her balance.

"Emma!" it was a little short old man standing there, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, a little wooden box in hand. "Here. This will help you fight off the Vandal, as this Miraculous supplies the power of Creation."

Emma hadn't understood much of what he said meaning-wise, but regardless, she took the box, opening it up to find a cute little pair of earrings.

Earrings that would save her and countless others' lives. A little ball of red light emerged from the earrings, flying around Emma for a few short minutes before halting in front of the young girl's face, eyes closed and head tilted down.

"Is this her, Master?" the little red creature asked as she turned to face the old man, his eyes full of worry but also hope.

"Yes, this is her," Master Fu nodded, beginning to walk away. "You can do this, Emma. I know it."

Emma could only take more deeper and labored breaths now, putting the earrings into her ears as she rarely wore the pair she had at home anymore, her ears being open for the pair of crime-fighting ones she would now wear for the time being.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Just say, Tikki, spots on!" the little red creature answered Emma, making the blonde feel a little more calm and unafraid.

Emma's voice drastically dimmed as she said the magic words, her face lifeless and emotionless. "Tikki... spots on."

But her mood and expressions didn't last for long. As she began walking away, Emma stepped in a large puddle, looking down to find herself in a beautiful red outfit with black spots all around, a yo-yo around her waist. The only place she'd ever seen the outfit before was either in pictures at home, Camille and Alya's fangirl shrine, and in articles she'd found on the web.

"H-how did this happen?" she asked herself. But as she put two and two together, she knew that the little old man by the name of Master Fu had done this. Letting a relieved gasp escape her mouth, Emma was able to let a strained, half-steady smile come across her face.

"I can do this," she told herself, looking off into the distance where the Vandal was heading for, towards the soccer stadium and theater. "I know I can."

* * *

Lyra and Camille tightly held onto each other, shielding themselves from the falling rubble and rocks that still rained down from roofs that Vandal had demolished.

"Lyra, how'll we stay safe?" Camille asked.

"I dunno," Lyra responded, shaking her head nervously. She turned her head to the side, seeing two little boxes behind where she and Camille were sitting. "Hey, what're these?" she asked, holding up two little wooden-made boxes for her friend to see.

"Ooh, cool!" Camille gasped, taking one of them from Lyra's hand to inspect it. And being the impatient eavesdropper she was, she didn't hesitate for a second before opening the box up. A little scarlet-burnt orange ball of light circled around her, it revealing itself to be a little creature in orange and white with bright amethyst eyes, resembling a red fox. "Hello! My name is Trixx, and I'm your kwami!" the little levitating creature cheered, Camille smiling as she saw the little god in front of her.

"Awesome!" the brunette squealed. "What's your name? You must be one of those little things that helps heroes get their powers, right?" she asked.

Trixx was floored by her new owner's words, looking over to Lyra and asking a question. "How does she know already?" the fox asked.

"Cam does her research," Lyra giggled. "I guess I should open mine, then." she shrugged as she opened up her very own box, finding a bracelet inside with a sage green light coming out that resembled a snake once reaching its true form. "Hello, Missss." the creature greeted Lyra. "My name is Sass, and you must be one of the new heroessss."

"I am?" Lyra raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's my power and transformation?"

"You have been granted the powersss to go back in time as many times as you pleassse, Lyra." Sass answered the black-haired girl, her brown eyes wide in shock. "Now all you need to say is, 'Sass, scale slither'."

"Got it!" she answered, standing up. "Sass, scale slither!"

Lyra's usual everyday clothes changed, and in their place was a beautiful sage and sea green bodysuit, with a cape attached to the back in the same colors with a scaly print.

"Epic! But what's mine?" Camille asked Trixx.

"You just say, Trixx, let's pounce!"

"Okay!" she smiled. "Trixx, let's pounce!"

Camille's usual buffalo plaid button-up shirt and light wash blue jeans disappeared along with her mini brown leather booties and gold glasses, a fox suit taking place of her body.

"You wanna go, Lyra?" she asked her friend.

"The name's not Lyra," the black-haired girl shook her head. "Call me Serpentine."

* * *

"Okay, Emilie," Emma whispered to herself, walking across the ledge of the Seine's bridge. "You've got this. You've grown up famous, surely you can handle being a magical being in a ladybug suit that kicks butts of villains every once in a while." she chuckled to herself a little, sitting down on the ledge to calm herself down a little bit.

"Need help?" a voice asked from behind her. "Get up, kid." Vixen instructed.

"Why do you look familiar?" Emma wondered. After analyzing the fox's face a little more, she came to see that underneath the mask, it was her bestie Camille, and that Serpentine was Lyra.

"Cami, Lyra?"

"Shh, don't reveal the secret," Lyra hushed her friend. "You'll ruin everything."

"Okay, okay," Emma moved her arms and hands up in defense. "My bad."

"May I lead the way?" Serpentine asked. "I know this city like the back of my hand. It'll be best if I'm in charge." she demanded.

And with that, Serpentine led Vixen and Ladybug to the secret passageway she knew, as the avid adventurer and freak about exploring the city.

Once they'd reached a secret underground tunnel that was just underneath the middle of the streets that led to the front of the Eiffel Tower, Vixen had decided to ask Serpentine a curious question. "Where are we now?" the brunette asked.

"You'll see in a second," Serpentine smirked as she pushed up a manhole, it producing a ear-cringing scraping noise. "Follow my lead."

Serpentine, yet with her slim body and quick movements, easily slid out of the hole and got onto her knees, pulling up Ladybug and Vixen to show them what it was they needed to see in order to win.

"And there you have it!" Serpentine exclaimed. "The Eiffel Tower, and right where we want her, the Vandal."

"Wow! Nice thinking," Ladybug complimented. "May I lead?"

"Go for it," Serpentine encouraged. "I trust you."

"Mm-hmm," Ladybug nodded with a hum, taking her yo-yo away from the suit's area that went around her waistline, spinning it around and running ahead. Once she'd reached the area just in front of the Eiffel Tower, Vandal was holding a green garbage can, throwing out wasted containers, rotten fruit, and paper bags and cups down to the streets.

But that wasn't what terrified Emma.

Around her, she saw all of the people she knew and cared about standing together, huddled up in hopes that they would be safe. Camille's parents and little sister, Lyra's entire family, but worst of all: Emma's _own _family. Louis and Hugo were being hugged by her mother, both of the young boys crying from fear as Marinette herself trembled, Adrien wrapping his arms around his wife and sons to protect them. The sight made Emma sick to her stomach; and she wanted so badly to run away and let her friends solve the problem.

But she wouldn't. Chances were, without her to lead the way to victory, things would get even worse. And that was the only thing that was worse than seeing her parents and little brothers afraid.

"Hey, Vandal!" the blonde spat, making the villain cock her head to look down at the small girl in a crimson red suit, black spots adorning the uniform she stood in. "I heard you've got a vendetta against somebody who didn't like your artwork.

"True, true," Vandal responded to the preteen. "So what?"

"Well, violence and terrorizing Paris isn't the answer," Ladybug smirked. "Hand over your Metamorphosis and we'll all be good."

"Never!" Vandal cried. "Take this, Beetlebrat!"

And with that, Vandal flung a gigantic sledgehammer towards Ladybug's way, and it came just in contact with her upper body. The sight was a horror.

"Now's the time to use my power," Serpentine speedily whispered to herself. "Second Chance!" she shouted as she pushed back the snake head on her bracelet, sending them back in time just a few seconds before.

Serpentine stepped up a little farther, now just six feet behind her longtime friend and now-superhero partner.

"Ladybug!" she shouted. "Use your Lucky Charm, we need something to help us defeat Vandal! You're our only hope!"

"Okay?" Ladybug shrugged in an unnerved manner, turning back around to throw up her yo-yo and get a tool to help her and her friends win. "Lucky Charm!"

Right in her hands, appeared the rather confusing object she'd have to work with in hopes of victory: A jump rope. What could she possibly use this for?

Looking around her, a patterned block of red with black dots appeared on a rectangular banner Emma saw above, prompting her to call out orders to her teammates to make her plan work.

"Vixen, Serpentine, grab that banner," Ladybug called out, pointing up to where a promotion banner for a new TV show on Kidz Plus hung from. "We're gonna need it."

"Okay!" Vixen nodded, running over and scaling a ladder, yanking down the banner like the rule-follower and loyal friend she was. "Serpentine, get our parents." she whispered into the snake goddess's ear, her giving a hard head bob-nod before grouping up the adults, running to where they stood in a corner.

"Guys," she hoarsely whispered. "It's me." she looked around at her parents, aunts, cousins and siblings.

"Who?" Juleka questioned. But with a small, shiny bat of her niece's brown eyes, she instantly recognized Serpentine's true identity. "Lyra?"

"Shh, don't blow the secret!" the black-haired girl gently scolded her aunt. "Just come over and help us grab the banner!"

And with the teen's words, Juleka, Rose, Luka, Kagami, Alya and Nino came over to help Vixen and Serpentine with holding the banner. The Agreste family hid behind a bus, but Lyra couldn't say she blamed them.

Standing at one of the ends of the plastic tapestry, Serpentine ordered everyone to make a move, as she caught Ladybug making her way up the side of the Eiffel Tower with the jump rope carefully out of the corner of her eye.

"Guys, we need to move closer to the Tower!" she ordered.

"But why?" Vixen and her father asked.

"No time for questions, just do as I say!" she blurted, prompting all of her helpers in the deed to run sideways over to underneath the Eiffel Tower, straight in the front.

* * *

She was almost there.

Scaling the side of the Eiffel Tower with an average-sized jump rope, Emma was doing it.

"I need to attack from behind," she muttered to herself, stopping midway for a minute. She used her feet and the calluses and muscles of her hands to hold on, as well the support of the rope to keep her small body supported. "But how will I release the Metamorphosis on my own?" Emma wondered.

Maybe, she could get lucky and have something happen. As she got started on her climbing upwards again, time seemed to speed up as she leveled her way up the side of the Eiffel Tower, getting closer and closer to the Vandal by the second.

And then, she was there, at the top of the Tower.

Emma gasped, her heart pounding in her chest as the sound of it rung in her ears.

It had been so, _so _close. But she'd made it.

"I did it," Emma muttered to herself, still catching her breath, out or energy from all of the strength she'd used to push herself up the landmark of the city. "I did it!" she cheered from above, looking down at all of the still-scared citizens, knocking her out of her cheer. "But I still need to defeat her."

Looking in the corner, she'd found her escape: Vixen was standing there, right next to her, spinning her flute around in one hand as she winked to her best friend, showing that she was there and had some sort of plan to get the two of them out of their scenario.

"Hey," the fox superhero whispered. "I have just the plan to get us out of this."

"What?" Ladybug questioned to her partner.

"I'll use my Mirage to make it look like there's twenty-five of you standing around, which includes the real you," Vixen explained. "So, she'll have to choose from two dozen fakes and a single original. Like it?" she smirked, arching an eyebrow.

"Love it!" Ladybug pumped her fist, leaning to high-five Camille. "Go on, do it!"

"Okay," Camille nodded, moving her flute up to her mouth. She played a small tune on it for a minute, then swinging the small little orange ball of energy towards Vandal to confuse her, yelling as loud as her lungs and throat would let her. "Mirage!"

"Yes!" Ladybug cheered, grinning. "Nice job, girl."

"Why, thank you," Vixen bowed, flicking her hair sarcastically. "Now, it's your cue, go out there and confuse her on what the real one is, Lady!"

"Okay," the blonde nodded, running out to the front of the platform and taking a place towards the back of where the illusions were. After all, being in front would likely make things more obvious for Vandal to figure out, and this time, rather than taking the easy route, she would take the harder road.

All twenty-five visions of Ladybug, including the realistic one, began speaking, all saying the same thing.

"You think you know which one of us is real?" they taunted. "Let's see just how well you do on that." she they challenged.

Vandal growled angrily, taking her over-sized sculpting hammer and swinging at the illusions. She'd stupidly only gone for the first row, but that was all part of Vixen and Ladybug's plan.

"Darn it!" the villain shrieked. "And then, there were three." she said, strutting forward with a cocky manner as she looked at the final tree Ladybugs, all having their arms crossed over their chests. How would she scope out the true Ladybug? They all looked identical, and if that was how things were going to be, it would definitely take a while for her to figure things out. Well, at least she hadn't heard nor seen Vixen. "Well, I guess you leave me no choice."

Standing in the middle of where the three separate Ladybugs surrounded her, Vandal spun around a 360, using her hammer to scope out the illusions. And once she'd reached the third and final Ladybug, she hadn't faded the second the Vandal's sculpting hammer struck. In fact, she'd leaped up and avoided it.

"Well, well, well, guess you've found the real me!" the blonde giggled in a snarky voice. "But can you catch me?"

And with that, Emma took multiple steps back, going further and further until she reached the ledge of the highest point of the Eiffel Tower. Gripping the rail with her hands, the blue-eyed girl pushed herself to sit upon it, swinging her short legs back and forth until she stood up on the ledge, arms fledged out to create a "T" shape. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." she whispered, snatching the sculpting hammer from the Vandal's hand and smashing it above her knee, just before falling back and going down.

"Wait for me!" Vixen screamed, running over to the ledge and putting her hands over it, jumping off as she went down with her BFF.

They were in this together, ride or die.

* * *

Serpentine watched from the streets, looking to see if she could find just the smallest sight of her best friends as the defeated the Vandal.

"Is that....?" she wondered, squinting her eyes to see the figures that fell from the sky a little better. "It is!" she exclaimed, heart beginning to pump at the sight. "Guys, step on it! We need to use the banner and catch them from falling, and if we don't, they could die!" she shrieked, face contorting with fright at the thought.

Nobody moved for a second, until Kagami had smacked everyone else back into real-life and urging them to help her with catching Camille and Emma. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she snapped at them. "Less sitting, more scattering!"

And with her fiery and strong-willed words, the other five adults rapidly moved, being right under the estimated place where Vixen and Ladybug would land from the sky.

"Incoming!" Vixen shrieked, legs bent up into the air as her and Ladybug's bodies landed onto the plastic banner, making the fully stretched out and firm object become pushed in and wrinkled as their bodies landed onto the catching supply, Kagami and the others gently settling it into the ground.

Emma desperately tried to catch her breath, her heart skipping again at the fear that she couldn't have survived if it wasn't for Lyra's quick thinking and well thought-out ideas.

Moving her hand from where it rested over her midsection, she grabbed Camille's hand in hers, tightly grasping it to show that she was still there. And Camille squeezed back, turning her head to face Emma and give her a small smile.

"I'm here, Em," Camille whispered. "I am."

"So am I, Vixen," Ladybug responded. "We did it."

"Not yet!" Serpentine interrupted, thrusting her friends out of their emotional and touching contact. "You still have to capture the Metamorphosis!"

"Oh, man!" Ladybug exclaimed. "I completely forgot!"

"It's okay, it's okay," she heard her Auntie Alya say. "You just need to use your yo-yo, that'll purify the thing in no time!"

"On it," Ladybug nodded one more time, lifting her yo-yo from her waist once more and setting it into its full form/shape. At first, she'd spun around in a full circle with her yo-yo out in front of her, but angled it upwards to actually purify and depower the butterfly. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed, releasing the formerly evil Metamorphosis into the sky, just as the sun was beginning to set.

As she watched the now-white butterfly flutter off into the distance, the Parisian citizens broke into applause for their new defender, causing her to bow bashfully, as even though she'd been in the public eye since birth, she'd never once received _this _much attention.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted, throwing her jump rope up into the air, letting all of the thousands of ladybugs clean up all of the Vandal's damage; and most importantly, purify the poor woman who's become the terrorizing-nightmare-of-a-villain go back to her normal self.

"You did it!" Serpentine cheered along with the citizens, placing her left hand on Ladybug's right shoulder. "I'm really proud of you, you know."

But their short little celebration didn't last along, as both them and Vixen's Miraculouses started to beep, a sign that they would go back to being their normal civilian selves any second.

"Sorry, citizens, but we've gotta scatter!" Vixen yelled, waving to a couple families. "Bye!"

* * *

"Where is she?" Marinette muttered nervously as she chewed on her fingernails, worried about the safety of her daughter. "Oh, Adrien, I hope she's okay!"

"Relax, she will be," Adrien whispered in her ear as an act of reassurance, giving his wife a kiss on the forehead. "Emma always finds a way out of her problems, doesn't she?"

"I guess," Marinette shyly muttered, beginning to silently cry. "But what if she got hurt, of worse, didn't make it?" she sobbed. "I couldn't live with knowing that my daughter is gone forever."

And that was when it happened. Running up to them, her blonde pigtails flapping in the wind, was Emma. She wore a proud smile on her face; still not calmed down from all of the excitement of winning her match against the Vandal and _saving _Paris.

"Mom! Dad!" the preteen cheered, Adrien and Marinette running towards to scoop their oldest child and only daughter up in a big hug.

"Oh, Emma," Marinette had turned into a big mess of tears again, bawling into her daughter's hair. But even though she'd never blatantly admit it, Emma was crying too. "I thought I had lost you!" she exclaimed, brushing her worn-down dark hair away from her face. "Excuse my ugly tears," she joked. "But I'm incredibly proud of you. You saved Paris, and you're only twelve?"

"Thirteen in just under five months," Emma jokingly corrected her mother. "You of all people should know my birthday."

"We'd never forgot, Kitten," Adrien promised, giving her a kiss on the crown of her forehead, a soft purr coming from her mouth like the animal she was nicknamed after. "Did you just... purr?" he asked her, a perplexed look on his face as both he and Marinette stifled chuckles.

"Yes, I did," the blonde girl said, putting her hands up as if she was surrendering. "You caught me." she laughed. "But... let's go home. And celebrate." she smiled with a nod, glancing over to look at her little brothers. "Louis, Hugo, how does that sound?"

"Awesome!" her ten and six-year-old brothers exclaimed, running over to hug their big sister's waist and legs. Since he was so much shorter than her, making her look tall at 5'3", Hugo's arms only reached up to around Emma's slim waistline, while Louis was wrapped complete around his sister's body.

"We're both proud of you," Louis whispered to his sister as they and their family walked off, Hugo ahead of them with their parents. "Congrats, Emmie."

"Thank you, Louis," Emma beamed, thanking her younger brother of two years for his compliment. "I'm quite proud of myself, too."

* * *

Peace was spread throughout Paris. All of the citizens believed that regardless of how many crimes and villains were thrown their way, they would still be safe with Ladybug, Vixen and Serpentine on the case, there to defend the entire city of Paris.

But that wasn't entirely true.

Deep in the middle of Paris, hiding out in a secret lair that nobody knew about, was the source of the Metamorphosis butterfly that'd corrupted the woman who'd became the Vandal: Farfalla.

"Darn that Ladybug and her friends," Farfalla hissed. "They're ruining my plans!"

"Don't worry, Mother," just then, her apprentice showed up behind her, resting a palm on top of her own hand. "We'll get them one day."

"I appreciate your spirit, Paonne, but with someone as brave as whomever that Ladybug is, we're bound to go down," Farfalla shook her head. A subtle frown outlined her face for a moment, before it was replaced by what looked like a scheming, knowing smirk. "But don't fear. There's still lots of my Metamorphoses left, right?" Farfalla questioned her daughter/helper, who nodded surely.

"Yes, Mother," Paonne answered. "What exactly is your point?"

"We just strike on the ones closest to them," Farfalla told Paonne as she turned around, looking out the window of her hideout and above the city. "Then, the Miracle Box will be ours, and we'll be unstoppable."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the S3 finale, and yes, I know what happened to Fu. But, I created a fan theory, that's still in-progress but will be sorted out soon. I can have a different plot from the show; there's nothing wrong with it. So, let's act like the ending of season three (even though I found it interesting, but not the best) never happened! XD.  
Otherwise, please do leave comments! While I moderate them by choice, any constructive feedback is greatly encouraged and appreciated. Until next time! :):) Also, yes, Mariposa and Paonne will be revealed to be Lila and her daughter! Hopefully, you'll all stick around for the next update! Bye for now!


End file.
